Persona 4  Awal untuk sebuah akhir
by Kurogane Akira
Summary: Ini lanjutan persona 4, 4 tahun kemudian...   OC ryou, yuuta-san, hana-chan, dan shin  Ryou adalah character utamanya... Please reviewnya ya kk... .A.


Hai para readers dan penulis di  
>saya member baru nih, ini tulisan pertama saya...<br>Mohon di read dan di review ya...  
>makasih ^_^<p>

Persona hanya sepenuhnya milik Atlus..

**PERSONA 4 -Awal dari sebuh Akhir-**

24 maret 2015.

Inaba station.

Seorang cowok berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan melihat ke sekelilingnya...

"Ah, Ryou kun..." Seorang cewek memanggil namanya

"Hana chan?" tanya Ryou.

"Iya, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu.. eh, kau makin tinggi saja ryou kun" kata hana.

"Hahaha.. sudah berapa tahun ya?" tanya ryou sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah, ayo ayahku sudah menunggu di parkiran.." Hana menarik tangan Ryou

"Hei ryou.. lama tidak bertemu.. apa kau sehat sehat saja?" tanya yuuta-san

"Ah, paman.. aku baik baik saja..." jawab ryou.  
>"syukurlah.. hei karena kau baru tiba bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya yuuta san<p>

"Baiklah paman.." jawab ryou

"Kita akan ke mie ramen aiya ya ayah?" Tanya Hana

"Sepertinya memang disitu yang terbaik.." jawab Yuuta-san

Di aiya ramen.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini.." kata yuuta san

"Ah itu Rissete di TV.. wah dia makin cantik saja.." kata Hana chan

"Hei apa kau ingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu?" kata cewek berkepang di belakang ryou.

"Ah, kejadian pembunuhan misterius itu?" Tanya cewek berponytail

"iya, katanya risette dan teman temannya juga ikut membantu penyelidikannya.." kata cewek berkepang.

"Oh iya naoto san juga membantukan saat itu?" kata si ponytail

"Iya, karena penyelidikan itu Risette digosipkan berhenti dari dunia artis" Kata cewek berkepang

"Hei, Ryou kun.. kau akan bersekolah di SMA yasogami juga kan?" kata hana

"ya begitulah.." kata Ryou

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang.. Ryou juga pasti sangat lelah.." Yuuta san berangkat menuju mobilnya.

Di kediaman Kudo.

"Ah, kita sudah tiba oh ya ryou, kamarmu ada di atas.. silahkan beristirahat." Kata yuuta san

"Oyasumi Ryou kun.. Hoaaam.." kata hana.

25 maret 2015

SMA Yasogami kelas 1-2

"Tenang anak anak.. hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru.." kata Hosoi san

"Hai, aku Ryou takagi, salam kenal.." Kata Ryou

"kamu duduk disitu ya.." Kata hosoi san

"Hai.." ucap cewek sebangku ryou

"Hai, mohon bantuannya.." Kata ryou

"kau mengingatkan aku pada kakakku.. dia dulu juga murid pindahan di sekolah ini.." kata cewek itu

"Kakakmu?" tanya ryou

"Oh iya.. namaku Dojima Nanako.. salam kenal.." kata Nanako.

Mereka memulai pelajaran..

Atap sekolah

"Hei Ryou kun.. kau masuk kelas 1-2 ya? Yah.. padahal aku dikelas 1-1.." Ujar Hana

"_Apa yang kau ragukan? Temuilah aku segera!"_

"Hah? Hana chan.. kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ryou

"Eh? Aku lagi makan.. kau mau?" tanya Hana

"Jika bukan kau.. lalu siapa?" Gumam Ryou

Setelah pulang sekolah

Junes

Ryou berjalan mengitari junes..

"Hmm, ternyata di Inaba juga ada mall ya?" gumam Ryou

"_Segera temui aku"_

"Siapa?, Siapa disana?" Tanya Ryou

"_Disini.."_

"Hah? kau ada dimana?" tanya Ryou

"_Disini... Masuklah.."_

"Hei! ..."

"Hei sepertinya aku melihat ada anak yang masuk ke TV ini.." ucap manager Junes

"Kau sepertinya melamun.. hal seperti itu bukankah hanya dia yang bisa?" Kata seorang cewek

Cowok itu menggaruk kepalanya.

Pulang sekolah

?

"_Bangunlah!"_

"engh... hah? dimana ini?"

"_Selamat datang di other Inaba"_

"Other inaba? Siapa kau ini?"

"_Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku" ucap ryou yang lain_

"APA! mana mungkin ini terjadi?"

"_Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi pahlawan?"_

"Siapa kau?"

"_Oh akulah pahlawan yang sangat kuat!"_

"Hentikan..."

"_Mereka tidak ada yang menyukaiku! Mereka membenciku! Apa salahnya ingin menjadi pahlawan?"_

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

"_Kau selalu kesepian, dan selalu ingin menjadi yang terkuat.. Hahaha!"_

"Ryou kun!" Panggil Nanako

"_Aku Selalu ingin mempunyai teman"_

"Tidak.. kau bukan..."

"Jangan!" ucap Nanako

"Jangan katakan hal itu!" Kata seorang lagi

"KAU BUKAN AKU!"

"Hahaha! Inilah yang kutunggu! Aku adalah aku! HAHAHA"

Ryou terhempas kebelakang dan ketika sadar dia melihat Nanako dan temannya...

"Nanako chan" ucap Ryou

"Kau tidak perlu malu, setiap orang pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama.." Kata Nanako

"Iya kau benar, aku selalu menyembunyikan ini dari teman temanku.. hah, kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau.." Ryou tersenyum dan mendapatkan persona miliknya..

Fool – Atlas

Kediaman Dojima

"Apa itu tadi? Perso apa?" tanya Ryou

"Persona Ryou kun... aku dan Shin juga memilikinya.." Kata Nanako

"Persona...?" tanya Ryou

"Milikku adalah justice-andromeda dan Shin adalah Lover-arcnum" jelas Nanako

"Dari mana kau tahu jenis persona dan namanya?" tanya Ryou lagi

"Seseorang bernama margareth memberikan buku ini padaku.." Kata Nanako sambil menunjukan buku persona milik margareth

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ryou masih belum menyadarinya

"Kau mempunyai Arcana fool-atlas karena itu kau memiliki sebuah ikatan yang kuat pada personamu.." Ujar Shin dengan gaya cool.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang karena waktu sudah malam..." Kata Ryou

"Baiklah.. hati hati Ryou kun" ujar Nanako

Di kediaman Kudo

"Hei partner, apa kau mempunyai waktu luang? Aku bosan berada disini."

"Sensei! Masakanmu sungguh bear-licious"

"Aku pasti akan melindungi Yukiko, kau, dan Orang orang sekitar.."

"Aku akan meninggalkan Inaba.."

"Senpai, aku akan memulai dari diriku sendiri.."

"Senpai, Aku ingin menunjukan padamu jika aku berpakaian wanita.."

"aku membenci risette aku membenci diriku dibalik semua kepalsuan"

"Aku akan menunggumu.."

"Ah hah... hah... hah... Mimpi..." Ujar Ryou

Samegawa River

"Senpai benarkah Risette akan ke sekolah kita?" kata cewek berambut panjang

"benar, dia juga adalah lulusan SMA Yasogami.." kata seorang cowok

"Wah aku bersekolah di tempat risette bersekolah" Kata si cewek

DI kelas 1-2

"Hei Ryou... apa kau akan ikut dengan kami nanti?" tanya Nanako

"Kemana?" Tanya Ryou

"Ke dunia TV.." jawab Nanako

"Nanako ada senpai yang mencarimu!" panggil seorang cewek

"Iya..."

"Baiklah Nanako chan sampai jumpa.." Kata Pria berambut kuning.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut kedunia TV.. aku juga ingin mencoba kekuatan personaku.." Kata Ryou


End file.
